It's just too little too late
by picheee09
Summary: - sequel of Let it Burn - It's time for Sakura to sing her heart out...


After that night, Syaoran tried very hard to get Sakura back. But when she said is too late she meant it. Although, until now she's still hurting but she won't show that now. Not when both Syaoran and Sakura are famous and not now that their lives are watched by many people. _  
_

"Sakura, you ready?" with a nod the music began to play._  
_An instrumental music was played and she said what she has to say.

"Okay everyone! This will be my final song for this night. Thank you all of you and to my fans! I love you all!" then there was a shouting and cheering from the audience. They were saying, "We love you too!!". Sakura waited for the noise to die down and continued her speech.

"For those who supported me through my ups and downs thank you very much. This song is actually for the one I loved." Now the whole place is quiet. "I wanted to tell him this all along and I hope he's watching but this is also for all of you! I composed this also for all those who love me! Without you, I wouldn't be here!" Then she started singing.

_Come with me, stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
_

Now that she started singing, she can once again feel the pain. Memories started to flashback like she was really there.

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed  
But boy you know your beggin don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game  
_

'He said he'll die if I leave.'

_So let me on down  
Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
_

'But he's got somebody besides me.'_  
_

_I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know  
_  
'No more chances for you. You cheater!'_  
_

_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
_

'You really know what to tell me.'_  
_

_You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late) _'He said that he can't get me out of his head...' now Sakura was frowning but she continued to sing.

_I was young and in love  
I gave you everything but it wasn't enough  
And now you wanna communicate  
_

Then a picture of Syaoran kissing another girl flashes through her mind._  
_

_Go find someone else  
In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself  
You gotta problem  
But don't come askin me for help  
Cause ya know_

This was only her imagination so she kept on erasing it in her head but...

It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait

A picture of Syaoran hugging another girl appeared on her mind..._  
_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)  
_

She then remembered how Syaoran use to hug her. How Syaoran use to kiss her. How it felt to be with him. She can't fight it any longer, tears started to flow and the audience was very well aware that she was crying for it can be heard through her voice.

_I can love with all of my heart baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you, I don't have a prayer  
That's the way to live, yeah oh _When she said 'yeah oh' it echoed through the whole place._  
_

_It's just too little, too late  
Yeah_

"Sorry for my crying. I can't help it! This my concert anyways so there's nothing wrong in being myself right?"  
Then she continued to sing still crying. Most of the audience was starting to cry for they can feel her pain now.

_It's just too little too late  
A little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

The audience clapped their hands while crying but suddenly stop when they heard another voice singing a familiar line of a song.

"So many days, so many hours, I'm still burnin' til' you return..."

And then the lights were turned of as two silhouette was seen. One for Sakura and another for the man she loves.

"I just over reacted that night. After 2 years, I've learned how selfish and self-centered I am and that's because of you. You made me realize all that in your absence. You changed me Sakura."

"Stop it..." in a soft voice. Then she ran to the backstage. Syaoran followed her and grabbed her wrist but this time he didn't let go when she asked him to.

"No I won't. I made a big mistake letting you walk out of my life like that. I won't be making that same mistake again."

"What are you going to do when you know it's too late?"

"Then I would run before that closes." he pointed her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do when your late for school?"

"Of course you will run so that you won't be late for class."

"Exactly my point."

"But I was talking if you were too late?"

"Get a detention maybe?" this time Sakura gave a fake laugh.

"Are you playing games with me?" she receive no answer.

"Silence means yes you know..." she stated seriously.

"I am waiting for my detention," but didn't finished his sentence because Sakura slapped him.

"Loving is different from schooling!"

"They said it's better late than never..." another slap and another, and another, followed by another, and another, then a hug and a kiss?

Syaoran was shocked. Minutes ago she was slapping him then now she was kissing him.

Sakura parted her lips and said, "Yeah it's better late than never. And that was my punishment for you!"

This time Sakura was the one who was shocked for she saw Syaoran crying?

"Hey no need to cry! I didn't expect that you would cry with my lousy slaps." Sakura joked.

He ignored her but asked, "Am I forgiven?" he received no reply but just a smile.

"Silence means yes right?" then he received another kiss.

"I love you" Syaoran said.

"Sorry for everything that I..." Sakura put her index finger on Syaoran's lips.

"You are forgiven and... I love you too!"


End file.
